brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dog4591
http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lego_Bomb *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 01:03, 29 June 2010 |} Hey Hey it's me from LEGO Universe wiki. What's up? --NagaX 01:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much just getting badges on this wiki and did you join my project on my user page to improve the 4 remaining LEGO Universe articles on this wiki.--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 23:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Mugsiedoodle? You're Mugsiedoodle? Huh, I see you on the LEGO messageboards a lot. Oh, and I'm Hank3887. You may have seen me, you may have not.--Hank3887 Talk to Hank Yep I am mugsiedoodle and I have seen you and I play culb penguin as well as LEGO Universe and my user name for club penguin is the same as my username for LEGO.com but with a uperecase m because of that update they did.--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism :I wouldn't really call it vandalism..... Kingcjc 16:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Please do not edit this page. It is preserved as an archive. 16:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I could of sworn he edited the part underneath the archive. The archive applies to the part in blue. Kingcjc 16:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I was editing the part under. Kingcjc can you tell me why it will not let me post a blog about leaveing the wiki. -- 16:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You've already created one twice. I deleted the second. First is here Kingcjc 16:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry I kept getting a database error and it was not showing up under my blogs. Thanks. -- 16:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about those edit cases. Please forgive me. (I have now made mistakes two days in a row) 16:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok I forgive. P.S. I think you made a third but I fixed it. -- 16:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hello Dog can you please come back to the IRC I was talking to someone else. --- The dawn is coming... Please wait while JAVA automatically loads program default baby keys to your portable device or desktop. Terms of Use As in agreement to the following, you hereby accept the terms of use provided in the official manual, during download. Check here: □ 17:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :P Administrator Rights - Dear Dog4591, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your productive mainspace edits and how you keep the community informative with your amazing blogs. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:WCDDoherty/Prank1|'WCDDoherty']] Unfortunately, I don't know how to operate a bot... I suggest you go to NXT. Hi, What is your Robloxian name? Mine is MrDarthhenry. 21:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Sorry, but I don't exactly have a lot of time on my hands. Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Hi. I'm trying to get chat hacks. I made the page, added the things to it and cleared my cache. Still nothing. Any help?